Frequently Asked Questions
FAQ, faq, Gold, Gems, Stats and Currencies redirect here. This is the wiki-hosted FAQ for Bit Heroes. If you can't find the answer you need, or if you find an error, please leave a comment below. If you have questions for the developer, post them on the official forums. Important links: * The official FAQ for Bit Heroes * Terms of Service for World Chat * Developer's guide on saving and syncing mobile accounts * Weekly developer Q&A thread **Legal disclaimer. Community Commonly used abbreviations ---- Community guides This is a non-comprehensive list of guides written by the community. ---- Chat rooms When joining chat rooms: * Each room has its own core group and culture. Respect the norms. * 'Listen' for a bit before 'speaking' until you get the hang of the room. * DON'T USE ALL CAPS FOR YOUR 1ST 10 MESSAGES, THEN... don't, just don't. * Try to ask your question in one post, not ... over ... several ... posts. * Thank those who give you good information/advice. * Learn common abbreviations and acronyms. ---- How do I search for another player's profile? If you type /help into a chat window, it will give you a list of commands. The four commands are: * /help - This brings up a full list of commands. * /clear - This clears the chat. * /view X - If you replace X with a player's in-game name, it will bring you to their profile. * /time - shows current server timer Single letter commands also work. For example, /h functions the same as /help. ---- Basic Game Overview What are zones, flags and dungeons? Zones are the areas accessed through the map icon labeled "QUEST" on the main page. Bit Heroes currently has eight zones: Bit Valley, Wintermarsh, Lakehaven, Ashvale, Aramore, Morgoroth, Cambora, and Galaran. Flags and dungeons are found within each zone. Flags are the mini-dungeons represented by flag images on the map, and can only be completed once. You can only play with familiars (not other players). Dungeons normally have three levels: NORMAL, HARD and HEROIC. You gain a star for completing each level of difficulty for the first time. Once all visible flags and dungeons are fully completed a new hidden (one star) dungeon will appear. It will have the bosses and familiars from each previous dungeon within it. You may play with familiars/fusions, members of your FRIENDS list, and guildmates. ---- When do I unlock PvP/Trials/Raids...? :('''Clearing' is defined as completing a dungeon on Normal difficulty.)'' * PvP is unlocked after clearing the 2nd dungeon in Z1, (Dryad's Heart) in Bit Valley. * Invasion and ' Guilds' are unlocked after clearing the 4th flag in Z1, (flag 4) in Bit Valley. * GvG and Expedition are unlocked after joining a guild. * Trials & Gauntlet are unlocked after clearing the 3rd dungeon in Z1, (Lord Cerulean's Tower) in Bit Valley. * World Boss is unlocked after clearing the 3rd dungeon in Z2, (Gemm's Cell) in Wintermarsh. * Raid 1 is unlocked after clearing the 3rd dungeon in Z3, (Quirrel's Fortress) in Lakehaven. * Raid 2 is unlocked after clearing the 3rd dungeon in Z4, (Kov'alg Pit) in Ashvale. * Raid 3 is unlocked after clearing the 3rd dungeon in Z5, (Tealk's Palace) in Aramore. * Raid 4 is unlocked after clearing the 3rd dungeon in Z6, (Moghur's Catacomb) in Morgoroth. * Raid 5 is unlocked after clearing the 2nd dungeon in Z7, (Vedaire Thicket) in Cambora. * Raid 6 is unlocked after clearing the 2nd dungeon in Z8, (The Trilogy Chamber) in Galaran. * Raid 7 is unlocked after clearing the 2nd dungeon in Z9, (Eshlyn Abyss) in Eshlyn ---- Does my maximum energy pool increase? Your maximum energy increases by 1 per level. For easy calculation, your maximum energy should be 99 + PLAYER LEVEL. ---- What are the daily bonuses? For more information, see Daily Bonus, and/or How do the dungeon bonuses work? Are they additive or multiplicative? ---- What do these options mean in the settings? * Disable auto pilot on death: Automatically turns auto off if any teammate (including yourself) dies in-combat. * Ignore boss: Ignores the boss in the dungeon/raid if you are playing on auto. * Ignore shrines: Ignore HP and SP shrines if you are playing on auto. * Show helm: hide/unhide helmet. If you hide your helmet, other players can see you without your helmet. * Show mount: hide/unhide mount. If you hide your mount, other players can see you without your mount. * Notifications: hide/unhide notifications. You get a notification whenever: ** Anyone gets a set or legendary equipment/familiar/schematic for the first time ** Anyone upgrades a set equipment ** Someone on your friends list logs in ** Someone on your friends list gets an epic equipment/familiar/schematic for the first time * Friend requests: Forbid others from sending you friend requests. You can still invite others to be your friend. * Duel requests: Forbid others from sending you duel requests. You can still request duels. * World Boss Requests: Forbid friends, guild members, or others from sending you WB requests. You can still request WB events. * Auto pilot: Lets you toggle auto ON/OFF outside of dungeons and battles. * Auto enrage: Disables Enrage from being automatically used. * Video ads: Hide/unhide the icon to watch video ads for free stuff (PvP tickets, gems, energy). * Reduced effects: Turning this on will disable white flashes on text and units in battle, as well as particle effects. * Battle text: Hide battle numbers/text during combat. You will no longer be able to see how much damage you deal or receive. * Overlay status bars: Overlay HP/SP bars above the characters. This is useful in 5-man raids where accessories can hide the health bar. * World chat: Hide/unhide chat. You stop receiving world chat messages and world chat notifications. You will still receive guild and private messages. * Animations: ** Fusion: Hide/unhide fusion animation during fusing new familiar. ** Victory: Hide/unhide victory animation during battling. ** Battle: Hide/unhide battle animation (attacking, healing, etc.) during battling. * Decline duplicate familiars: Automatically decline familiar prompts if you already own at least 1, if you are playing on auto. * Decline merchants: Automatically decline merchant offers in dungeons if you are playing on auto. * Decline treasures: Automatically decline red chests in dungeons if you are playing on auto. ---- Why do I get notifications? You get notification because you have them activated in your SETTINGS. (You can turn off notifications.) You get notifications whenever: * Anyone gets a legendary, set or mythic equipment/mount/familiar/schematic for the first time. * Anyone upgrades a piece of set equipment. * Someone on your friends list logs in. * Someone on your friends list gets an epic equipment/mount/familiar/schematic for the first time. You do not get notification whenever: * Anyone gets legendary or set (if applicable) rune/enchant/materials. * Anyone gets a new set equipment from set chest. * Anyone gets a new cosmetic item. * Someone on your friends list pick up skeleton key or epic rune/enchant/materials. Where do I get 'free stuff'? Turn on 'Video Ads' in settings, and disable AdBlock/uBlock if playing in browser. If you are using Google Chrome, install the separate Adobe Flash plugin, and disable the Chrome built-in Flash player. You get a new ad every 10–15 minutes. The 15 minute counter resets if you reload the game. Ads give 3-6 or 10 Energy, 1 PvP ticket, or 4-6 gems. ---- What happens if I disconnect during gameplay? If you disconnect mid-dungeon, and have not met the clear requirements yet, you will resume playing. If you have already met the requirements for clearing the dungeon (e.g. already killed boss), you will return to town. If you disconnect mid-fight, the game will complete your fight on auto, and the above two statements then apply. For example, if you disconnect during PvP, the game will auto the rest of the fight for you, and you will gain PvP points accordingly. The same applies to Gauntlet. If you disconnect during a dungeon or raid boss fight, you will return to town on reconnection. ---- What is the Booster Pack? The Booster Pack was introduced in the 2/12/2017 update, and is only available for new players who have completed the tutorial. The offer lasts 24 hours. See Booster Pack for details. ---- Familiars How do I get more familiars? Every mob in Bit Heroes can be caught or built. You just need luck and persistence. It can take you several runs in a dungeon to get a prompt to catch a base familiar. The chances of the prompt appearing is determined by the capture rate. See Familiars for a list of all the familiars in the game, as well as their locations. ---- Can I make the boss my familiar? Yes. Every recurring enemy in Bit Heroes can be caught or fused, including the loot goblins (Gobby, Olxa, Mimzy, Bully, X4-Gombo and even Zol.) ---- If I turn auto on, do I lose the chance to get familiars? No. If you have 'Decline dupes' turned on in settings, you will lose the chance to persuade familiars you already own, but you will still be prompted for familiars you have 0 of. ---- Where do I get fusion schematics for ...? Fusion schematics drop according to the familiars they represent, with one exception. Zombie & ninja fusion schematics only drop in Invasion mode, regardless of their contents. See List of fusions by location for a visual guide. ---- How do I get fusion materials? See Craft#Materials. ---- Gameplay Primary stats Power, Stamina, and Agility are the player's base stats, and are used for calculating the player's total stats, health bar, and overall damage output. * Power ( ) calculates the damage the player/familiar can deal. Each point in Power represents 1 damage. * Stamina ( ) calculates the player/familiar's health points. Each point in Stamina represents 10 health points. * Agility ( ) is used with Power to calculate the player/familiar's combat speed. For every turn the player/familiar receives, the player/familiar regenerates 0.5 skill points(SP)Not to be confused with Stat Point, which permanently increase your total stats by 1.. ---- Defense modifiers * Health represents how much health the player/familiar has. A health bonus is applied in-combat. * Evade negates damage from incoming hits. The base evade chance for players and familiars is 2.5%. * Block halves incoming damage. Block Critical is a block proc on an enemy's critical hit. * Deflect lets the player/familiar avoid damage, as well as return the evaded damage to the enemy. Deflected hits can be blocked, evaded, deflected again, redirected, etc. There is no limit on the number of times damage can be deflected. * Redirect causes an attack directed at another player/familiar to redirect to the player. The redirect proc is calculated prior to other defensive procs (e.g. deflect/evade), and damage can be redirected multiple times if multiple players in a party have a chance to redirect damage in their direction. There is no limit on the number of times damage can be redirected. * Shield creates an additional health bar over the player's existing health. Shielding is capped at 50% of the player's base HP. * Absorb transforms all of the damage received into shielding. Absorb is calculated prior to damage reduction. * Damage Reduction reduces all damage received by a given percentage. ( Damage Reduction of Defense modifiers are very Important in the end-game. it's can reduce all damage received that's means it's can reduce enemy stats. if you have to choice options like +20% Damage and +10% Damage Reduction. more Damage if you got a Enemy Deflect '''with your sp skills. you don't have '''enough HP like heroic enemy. kill yourself insane. and actually if you have 3000+ Power , you are only get 600+ Damage. if you decide add +20% damage and use it. BUT '''when you choice +10% Damage Reduction. the '''Power of Heroic enemy '''could be 6000 ( - 600 power ) and you got more chance to '''Heal yourself. # Enchants +'0.8~1%' Damage Reduction per use ( 6 empt stock ) # Mounts +1~8% Damge Reduction # Major Runes +'2.5% '''Damage Reduction per use ( 4 empt stock ) # Artifact Runes +'8% Damage Reduction per use ( 1 empt stock ) * '''Damage Enrage stores a percentage of damage received as a bonus, up to 10% of the player/familiar's HP. On use, the bonus 'enrages' the next ability, increasing its potency at a one-for-one point value.Damage Enrage replaced Damage Return. * Team Enrage works like Damage Enrage with the bonus collected for each team member as they are hit. The bonus is collected for only you, not your team. ---- Offense modifiers * Damage represents how much weapon damage/healing the player/familiar can deal. The damage bonus is applied in-combat. * Speed '''represents how many turns the player/familiar can have relative to their enemies (not movement speed!). A speed bonus is applied in-combat. * '''Critical Chance represents how often the player can cause a critical hit. The base critical chance for players and familiars is 10%. * Critical Damage represents the damage multiplier when a player deals a critical hit. The base critical damage multiplier for players and familiars is +50%. * Life Steal heals the player/familiar for a set percent of the damage the player/familiar deals. * Dual Strike automatically recasts the same skill the player/familiar last chose. If the skill last chosen is a target enemy skill the target with the lowest hp will receive the second hit. Prior to this the player was offered the choice to pick a new target. If the skill last chosen is a backrow attack, and the backrow enemy dies from the first hit, the new backrow enemy will be targeted. * Empower Chance doubles the damage or healing of a skill. * Quad Strike cast the same skill 5 times.As of 6/8/2018, Quad Strike now adds 4 additional attacks, up from 3. * Ricochet Chance (not listed in player info) allows a projectile to jump between existing enemies, dealing the same damage (prior to damage reduction) to another random enemy that are hit. Ricocheted hits can be blocked, evaded, deflected, redirected, ricocheted again, etc. There is no limit on the number of times damage can be ricocheted. ---- Removed modifiers * Damage Return causes the enemy to take damage every time they hit the player/familiar, for a set percent that scales with the damage taken. ---- Skills General - Equipment Equipped in boxes around your character screen are Equipment items - With Stats: Mainhands, Offhands, Heads, Bodies, Necklaces, Rings, and Mounts Without Stats: Accessories, Pets (and Cosmetics) See below for enhancement items (Runes and Enchants). ---- How do I get ...? Mount and Mount guts Mounts can be obtained from event rewards or through Trading mounts in the Craft menu. * Mount guts are obtained from PvP, Trials/Gauntlet and Invasion event rewards. * Daily login gift. * Reward from daily bounties. * Exchanging currently owned mounts. ---- Common, Rare, Epic, Cosmetic Common, Rare, Epic, and Cosmetic equipment can be obtained from: * Most anywhere. See the Equipment page for details on ALL equipment. ---- Legendary Legendary equipment can be obtained from Trial and Gauntlet, Raids, World Boss: * Trials/Gauntlet - Yellow-coloured brackets Tier 4-8. * Trials - mini-bosses (bigger versions of normal enemies) or the main bosses. * Raids - R1/R2/R3/R4/R5 Bosses (Astaroth, Kaleido, etc.), Loot goblins (Olxa, Mimzy, etc.), Epic chests, The merchant (for 1,000 gems apiece). * World Boss - T4/T5/T6/T7/T8. ---- Set Set equipment can be obtained from Teal Trial and Gauntlet, Heroic Raids, Heroic World Boss: * Trials/Gauntlet Teal-coloured brackets - Tier 5 (100-109), Tier 6 (140-149), Tier 7 (200-209), Tier 8 (340+). * Heroic Raids - R2/R3/R4/R5 (rumoured to be boss drop only). * Heroic World Boss - T6/T7/T8. ---- Mythic Mythic equipment can be obtained from Magenta Trial and Gauntlet, Heroic Raids, Heroic World Boss: * Trials/Gauntlet Magenta-coloured brackets - Tier 7 (200-209), Tier 8 (340+). * Heroic Raids - R4/R5 (rumoured to be boss drop only). * Heroic World Boss - T7/T8. ---- Accessories and Pets Accessories and Pets can be obtained from the Shop, Guild shop, Rewards * Shop - Using gems. * Guild Shop - Spending guild honor. * Event Rewards - win or do well in events. ---- What do I get when I exchange equipment? See Craft#Exchange. ---- General - Enhancement How do I obtain runes and rune fragments? Runes can be obtained from event rewards or through Trading rune fragments in the Craft menu. Rune fragments are obtained from PvP, Trials/Gauntlet and Invasion event rewards, as a login gift, as a reward from daily bounties, watching an ad chest in dungeon, and from exchanging runes. See the Runes page for more information. ---- General - Other Do my equipped accessories or runes affect my familiars or my party members? No. Your equipped accessories and runes only affect your player character. ---- How long does it take to get energy/shards/...? * You gain 1 energy every 4 minutes.* * You gain 1 ticket every 45 minutes, for a maximum of 10.* * You gain 1 token every 45 minutes, for a maximum of 10.* * You gain 1 shard every 120 minutes, for a maximum of 4.* * You gain 1 badge every 45 minutes, for a maximum of 10.* :*Guild Perks can increase the natural regeneration cap of all resources. See Guilds for more information. ---- How do I get more gold? Gold can be obtained from: * Opening chests in dungeons and raids * Exploring in dungeons and raids for gold coins, gold bags, and gold pots * Winning fights in dungeons, raids, Trials/Gauntlet and World Boss * Winning PvP and GvG matches * Daily login gifts * Daily bounties In addition, there are other ways to increase Gold gain: * +50% gold find bonus while playing on Sunday. * Having Dar Rune(s) inserted/switched. * Gold potions ( ) can be bought from Shop, they increase the gold gain for 24 hours each, but they doesn't stack, using another one replaces the old one. ---- How do I get more gems? Gems can be obtained in-game from: * Opening chests in dungeons and raids * Exploring in dungeons and raids for gems, gem bags, and gem pots * Winning fights in World Boss * Crafting using PvP coins * Event rewards * Daily login gifts * Daily bounties * Video ads ---- How do I get more energy? * Use small energy potions from the daily bonus and daily bounties. * Trade bronze and silver PvP coins for 20 energy. * Buy Average energy potions from the Guild shop for 15k Honor each. * Video ads * Purchase with gems ---- How do I get more PvP tickets? * Crafting using PvP coins (2 Tickets = 100 Bronze + 3 Silver) * Daily login gifts after playing for 8 consecutive days * Buying for Honor from a Level 50 Guild Shop * Daily bounties * Video ads * Purchase with gems ---- How do I get more badges? * Crafting using PvP coins (2 Tickets = 100 Bronze + 3 Silver) * Buying for Honor from a Level 45 Guild Shop * Purchase with gems ---- How do I obtain Hyper Shard/Doubloon/Rom Bit/Luminous Stone? Hyper Shard (T5/R2), Doubloon (T6/R3), Rom Bit (T7/R4), Luminous Stone (T8/R5) are used to upgrade tier 5+ legendary, set or mythic equipments, they can be obtained from: * Exchanging tier 5+ legendary, set or mythic equipment * Exploring in R2 to R5 (see Dungeons for the spawn rate) * Epic chest in R2 to R5 * Loot drops from bosses and mini-bosses in Trials and Gauntlet (Difficulty 70+) * Event rewards (only Luminous Stone available now) ---- What is a Harmony Orb/Onyx Lodestone/Jade Lodestone/Cobalt Lodestone/Platinum Ingot/Orichalcum Ingot/Dark Iron Ingot/Corundum Ingot? Harmony Orbs (T5/R2), Onyx Lodestones (T6/R3), Jade Lodestones (WB6 Orlag Clan), Cobalt Lodestone (WB6 Netherworld), Platinum Ingot (R4), Orichalcum Ingot (T7 T/G), Dark Iron Ingot (WB7 Orlag Clan) and Corundum Ingot (WB7 Netherworld) are obtained from exchanging Set items, and are used for re-rolling Set items in Trade. A Set item yields its respective set tier material when exchanged. See Craft#Exchange for more information. ---- What is a stat point? Stat Points are classified in-game as an Epic Currency. Stat points can be added to increase the player's primary stats: Power , Stamina , or Agility . Stat Points can be obtained in-game from: * Levelling up with Experience obtained from battles * Daily login gifts after playing for 10 consecutive days * Crafting using PvP coins (1 Stat Point = 500 Bronze + 50 Silver + 10 Gold) * Complete Special Dungeon for the first time. (Complete 3 dungeons for all difficulty to unlock special dungeon) * GvG event reward for rank 1-500 * Fishing Shop (1 Stat Point = 15000 seashell) ---- How much TS should I have to clear ...? The following are rough guidelines that do not account for any specific builds. The TS is based off of your character's TS, not the group TS. Zones (flags only): * Z1 needs 90-100 ts * Z2 needs at least 160-180 ts * Z3F2 needs 200-220 ts * Z3 needs at least 250-270 ts * Z3D4 needs ~800 ts with 800 ts or higher friends * Z4/Z4F8 needs 550-600 ts * Z5/Z5F9 needs at least 750-800 ts * Z6 needs 1070-1200 ts Raids: * R1 Heroic needs friends at least 700 TS to clear without auto. * R2 Hard needs friends at least 950 TS to clear without auto. * R2 Heroic needs friends at least 1200 TS to clear without auto. * R3 Normal needs friends same as R2 Hard (950 TS). * R3 Hard needs friends same as R2 Heroic (1200 TS). * R3 Heroic needs friends at least 1500 TS to clear without auto. * R4 Normal needs friends about 1300 (manual) to 1400 (auto). * R4 Hard needs friends about 1700 TS to clear without auto. * R4 Heroic needs friends about 1900 TS to clear without auto. World Boss: * T6 Hard is recommended with players at least 1.2-1.4k TS (1.3-1.4k with sets for 100% clear) * T6 Heroic is recommended with players at least 1.6k TS * T7 Normal is recommended with players around 1.2k TS * T7 Hard is recommended with players around 1.8k TS * T7 Heroic is recommended with players around 2.3k TS ---- What are the total stats for ...? This is a handy chart totalling the stats of all equipment drops based on rarity. For detailed upgrade stats, see the Total Stats page. For details on specific equipment, see the Equipment page. Key: * Z1 is Zone 1 (Bit Valley) * Z2 is Zone 2 (Wintermarsh) * Z3 is Zone 3 (Lakehaven) * Z4 is Zone 4 (Ashvale) * Z5 is Zone 5 (Aramore) * Z6 is Zone 6 (Morgoroth) * Z7 is Zone 7 (Cambora) * T1-T8 is Tier 1 to Tier 8 in Trials and Gauntlet * R1 is Raid 1 (Astaroth's Awakening), see Raids for more information. * R2 is Raid 2 (Hyper Dimension), see Raids for more information. * R3 is Raid 3 (Woodbeard's Booty), see Raids for more information. * R4 is Raid 4 (A Haile of a Mistake), see Raids for more information. * R5 is Raid 5 (Zol's Labyrinth), see Raids for more information. * WB3-WB8 is Tier 3 to Tier 8 in World Boss ---- How does Item Find work? What does Item Find affect? Item Find increases the quality of the drops obtained by the player. However, certain items are on different loot tables and may not be affected by item find. Here is what we do know. Items confirmed to be affected by item find: * Stat-carrying Equipment dropped in Zones, Raids, and Trials. * Fusion schematics * Coins * Enchants Items confirmed to be not affected by item find: * Pet Eggs/Accessory Boxes from the ShopRNG On eggs - Bit Heroes Forum * Zone cosmetics (separate loot table, unique drops) * Crafting materials: jumbo syrum, mini syrum, robot sprockets, wet brainz, ninja powah. * Legendary material drops from Trials/Gauntlet/World Boss Items believed to be not affected by item find: * Zone/Raid normal/rare/epic chest contents ---- Does the drop rate get better if I do higher floors of Trials and/or Gauntlet? No. Gauntlet and Trial difficulty tiers now reflect the highest possible rarity that can drop from that difficulty. However, the drop rate remains the same within a given tier. ---- How do the dungeon bonuses work? Are they additive or multiplicative? Say you have a +10% Minor EXP rune slotted, and you're using a Minor EXP tome which gives +25% EXP. On top of that, today is Saturday, so you have a daily bonus of +30% EXP. The formula used for final bonus (100 [base rate] + Daily + Boosts + Runes + Guild Perk) * (dungeon bonus). The player bonus is comprised of your daily'' bonus, boosts, runes, and ''guild perk. Summed together, that's a player bonus of +65% EXP. Heroic dungeons give +200% EXP, or a total of 300% EXP. so that's the dungeon bonus. The game multiplies the''' player's total EXP gain 'with the' dungeon bonus when calculating the final bonus. In our example, you would be receiving (100% + 65%) * 300% EXP, or a ''final bonus'' of 495% EXP. In the example provided by the developer, a Major Item Find Scroll and the Friday daily bonus is 150% item find. If entering a heroic dungeon with +200% item find (or 300% ''total ''item find), the final bonus would be 750% item find. This can be seen via the formula, where the player has 100% ''base rate'', 150% ''player bonus''' (hence 250% 'total item find), and this is multiplied by the 300% ''dungeon bonus'' for a ''final bonus''''' of 750% item find. The same logic applies to capture rate and gold find. References fr:Questions fréquentes Category:Other